All In (Mayday)
by Blackrosephiloshopy
Summary: Sulit untuk bertahan di tempat ini. Kau, aku dan mereka tidak pernah menyukai hal seperti ini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Satu persatu dari kita pasti akan mati atau hidup dengan penuh kebohongan. Monsta X Fiksi


Genre : Fantasy, Adventure

Main Cast : So Far Monsta X member

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya disini Cuma minjem nama mereka. Fiksi ini hasil pemikiran saya yang dapet inspirasi dari berbagai sumber.

Summary : Find Me….Save Me….

Dunia seolah menjadi terkotak-kotak oleh kepemimpinan yang baru. Keinginan untuk menciptakan kedok dunia baru yang tenang namun penuh dengan pertumpahan darah. Keberanian semata hanya membuatnya menjadi makluk bodoh yang tersesat. Berdiam diri sama saja merendahkan martabat clan dan membohongi diri sendiri.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang sangat buruk, kisah yang terkesan klise, kalimat memusingkan, imajinasi terbatas dan pas-pasan serta seadanya, maaf jika membuat anda sekalian merasa mual dan pusing.

 **Note : perhatikan kalimat panjang dengan tanda miring. Bisa flashback dan bisa ucapan dalam hati.**

Happy*…*Reading

 _Hitam._

 _Gelap._

Aku rasa ini mimpi buruk atau...kematian.

Entahlah.

Aku tidak lagi bisa membedakan. Aku masih ingat hal terakhir yang mereka lakukan. Semua orang membenciku. Tetapi mereka tak juga membunuhku. Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada membiarkanku terus hidup dan memberikan mereka mimpi buruk.

Terdengar begitu percaya diri.

Tapi...Tunggu!

Aku mulai bingung tentang siapa yang mendapat mimpi buruk disini.

Aku akan mengutuk siapapun yang memenjarakanku dalam kegelapan. Ya...mungkin mereka sengaja merancang hukuman yang pantas untukku. Tidak ada satu pasal pun dalam hukum tertulis yang bisa menjeratku. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa aku pikirkan saat ini. Semua teori menjadi tumpang tindih dan buran saat ini.

Rupanya mereka semakin pandai atau aku yang terlalu bertindak bodoh. Oke..anggap saja keduanya berjalan bersama. Jika begitu adanya maka aku berada dalam masalah besar.

Mereka mencari kelemahanku.

Kurasa saatnya untuk menjadi anak baik disini. Tidak ada sekutu yang aku punya dan kuasa yang akan membantu. Mereka memasukkan namaku sebagai salah satu penjahat paling keji. Menurutku.

Jika mereka sengaja mengurungku untuk sebuah alasan maka aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sejauh mana aku bisa bertahan dan seperti apa mereka akan memanfaatkan diriku.

Aku punya masalah dalam pengendalian emosi dan selalu berakhir tragis ketika aku benar-benar hilang kendali. Bukan berarti aku memiliki emosi yang berlebih, hanya saja pada batas tertentu aku tidak lagi mampu menguasainya. Jangan salah mengira bahwa aku memiliki kepribadian ganda. Itu lelucon yang tak kusuka. Aku sadar atas apa yang aku lakukan.

 _Menyedihkan._

Berfikir bahwa tak ada yang akan menghentikan aku dan lihatlah sekarang aku berakhir di tempat ini.

Aku merasa seperti keledai bodoh. Bahkan kedua tanganku terkunci dan itu sungguh menyiksa.

Baiklah. Aku terdengar seperti seorang gadis dengan terlalu banyak mengeluh.

Sesungguhnya aku sangat membenci aturan, keterbatasan dan mereka terlihat berhasil memegang kendali atas diriku yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Aku benci mengemis pada mereka. Tapi baiklah...kali ini saja. Tanganku mulai terasa kaku.

"Tidak bisakah kalian melepaskan kedua tanganku? Aku tak akan kabur." aku tidak bisa. Membosankan rasanya tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya mengandalkan kedua kakimu untuk mengitari ruangan sialan, yang aku tahu jika aku menyusuri sepanjang dindingnya. Terkadang mereka membuatnya seperti sebuah bola dan terkadang seperti lorong panjang.

Entahlah.

Mereka mendengar atau tidak tapi aku tahu mereka selalu memasang mata padaku setiap waktu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah waktu masih bekerja seperti kebiasaannya. Entah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku menghitung waktu disini.

Aku tidak lagi peduli.

"Jangan memancing amarahku." Aku tidak bohong namun aku mengucapkannya dengan cukup tenang. Oh...berpura-pura tenang maksutku. Ada api yang seolah menjalar dalam diriku. Tetapi aku masih cukup mampu untuk memegangnya.

Hening sejenak. Kemudian ada suara dengungan kecil dari pengeras suara.

 _"Kami tidak takut Minhyuk-ah. Lakukanlah sesukamu. Jika kau bersikap baik mungkin kami akan membuka borgolmu_ ". Ah...suara itu. Aku harus menanamkan dalam kepalaku. Aku berjanji untuk menemukan sosoknya suatu hari nanti jika aku tidak mati di tempat ini.

Tidak perlu bertanya siapa pemilik suara itu. Aku bahkan selalu mendengarnya setiap hari. Dulu.

Aku akui mereka begitu cerdik dengan menutup kedua mataku. Dan sekarang aku mulai berspekulasi tentang sebuah penghianatan. Atau...

Mereka sengaja membuatku berfikir seperti itu.

Kalian lupa bahwa aku bukan lagi Minhyuk yang bertindak ceroboh.

Oke. Tahan dirimu Minhyuk. Bukankah kau sudah berkata untuk jadi anak baik.

Mereka punya kuasa atas diriku dan tidak akan main-main jika aku melawan. Aku akan ikut permainan kalian. Tapi bersiaplah suatu hari nanti saat aku menenggelamkan kalian semua dalam kegelapan.

Seorang pemudaduduk tenang di sebuah sofa mewah berwarna hitam di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa ruangan ini terkadang akan disulap untuk keperluan rapat jika dilihat dari keberadaan meja oval yang berada di sisi yang berseberangan dengan posisinya saat ini.

Dinding yang terlihat kokoh berbahan baja tebal, pintu otomatis yang dibuka dengan sebuah sandi. Penerangan temaram hanya mengandalkan tiga buah lampu. Tidak ada ornament atau hiasan ruangan yang mencolok. Namun, ia bisa menangkap bahwa disana terdapat begitu banyak layar monitor yang berada dalam keadaan _off_ serta sebuah layar yang sangat besar mendominasi dinding terdepan.

Senyum tipis yang tersungging dari pemuda itu menyampaikan sebuah ketenangan dan sisi tampannya. Melihat dari bagaimana dia duduk dan merespon lingkungannya menonjolkan sisi sexy tersendiri. Mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam senada dengan suasana ruangan sekitarnya dan begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang bersih tanpa celah. Rambut hitamnya tertata begitu rapi dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh dahinya.

Arah pandangnya menyapu sekitar pada pasukan yang bersiaga dengan senjatanya sembari tangannya membuka kancing jasnya. Pasukan yang berjumlah 4 orang itu terlihat semakin siaga.

Pemuda itu semakin menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu duduk bersandar dan memainkan ponselnya. Ia rasa setiap gerak-geriknya menarik kesigapan para pasukan itu.

Lucu.

Ia bahkan tidak membawa senjata api di kantungnya.

 _"Maaf tuan, saya datang kemari membawa beberapa rekomendasi dokter yang bersedia menangani subjek MH-03". Ucap seorang pemuda tinggi namun terlihat begitu kurus._

 _Pria lain yang lebih tua mengangguk. Menerima beberapa buah map yang disodorkan padanya. "Kuharap kau sudah melakukan riset yang mendalam pada mereka. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan". Ujarnya tanpa berpaling dari map-map di tangannya. Sementara pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk mantap._

Bukan sebuah penyambutan yang layak. Tidak ada sisi ramah dan bersahabat. Tapi dia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Pemuda itu memilih untuk membaca beberapa majalah yang berada di bawah meja. Sesuai apa yang ia perkirakan, semuanya berisi tentang peperangan dan politik serta pembongkaran riset yang dianggap illegal.

Dua puluh menit yang lalu ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Sebuah tempat yang berada jauh di sisi selatan bumi dan juga dikelilingi oleh perairan yang luas. Jangan pernah menanyakan apa alasan hingga pemuda itu bisa berada di tempat ini. Sementara ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan para tentara di hadapannya, sebuah pintu otomatis terbuka dari sisi kanannya.

" _Saya harap tidak tuan. Saya menghabiskan puluhan malam untuk mencari tahu siapa mereka hingga ke bagian yang paling mendalam". Sahut pemuda itu dengan lembut namun tersirat kemantapan dalam suaranya. Suaranya yang berat menyampaikan sebuah keyakinan yang kuat._

 _Pria yang lebih tua mengangguk puas. Dia tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan pemuda itu sejak dulu. "Bagus, apa kau punya rekomendasi tersendiri sementara aku memilah siapa yang akan menempati posisi ini?". Tanya pria yang lebih tua sembari membolak balik profil para dokter._

" _Ya Tuan. Seorang dokter dengan kemampuan yang sangat menarik." Ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan berjuta makna._

Seorang pemuda dengan perawakan tubuh yang tinggi bak model masuk ke ruangan itu. Tatanan rambut dan cara berpakaian yang sangat trendi dan sangat berkebalikan jika dibandingkan dengan sisi gelap tempat semacam ini. Rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan terang disisir rapi sementara poninya mengalun ke sisi kirinya.

Pemuda itu datang seorang diri tanpa ada pengawal rahasia yang mengekor. Senyumnya mengembang sejak pintu itu menampakkan sosoknya dari temaran lampu yang berwarna kebiruan di sisi luar ruangan. Sementara pemuda lain bersurai hitam bangkit dari duduknya.

"Selamat datang dokter. Saya Hyungwon." Pemuda tinggi itu berhenti di hadapan sang pemuda yang lain. Menyodorkan tangannya untuk ramah tamah. "Saya adalah partner anda selama anda bekerja disini." Ucapnya lagi.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda Hyungwon." Sahut pemuda bersurai hitam itu bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. Mereka saling berjabat tangan.

 _Cukup lama ada keterdiaman diantara sang pemuda tinggi dan pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Tuan tadi. Hingga ada sebuah ketukan di meja bersamaan dengan itu sebuah map disodorkan kepada pemuda tinggi itu. "Hyungwon, kuharap pilihanmu berada dipihakku." Tutur sang pria yang lebih tua._

 _Pemuda tinggi itu-Hyungwon- tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Ia hanya tersenyum pada satu sisi bibirnya. Dan setelahnya ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kembali pada map yang dibawa oleh Hyungwon keluar ruangan. Pada bagian depannya tercetak huruf 'W' tebal berwarna ungu._

"Maaf untuk suasana yang kurang menyenangkan. Dan karena saya tidak terlalu suka basa-basi, mari saya antar anda untuk mengenal pekerjaan anda dokter." Hyungwon menunjuk pintu keluar seolah menuntun tamunya untuk mengikutinya.

Sang dokter dan Hyungwon berjalan beriringan. Dimulai dengan perbincangan ringan untuk saling mengenal dan menciptakan suasana yang hangat. Melewati lorong panjang yang diterangi lampu kebiruan hingga mereka mencapai sebuah tempat dimana terdapat beberapa lift. Sebagai catatan setidaknya perjalanan sang dokter terasa lebih nyaman tanpa para tentara yang siaga dengan senjata mereka.

Mereka masuk pada sebuah lift dengan stiker berwarna merah pada bagian atas pintunya. Dan di sisi dalamnya tidak terlihat adanya tombol lain untuk menentukan tujuan mereka. Saat pintu tertutup Hyungwon sedikit mencondongkan pandangan pada sang dokter. "Selamat datang di Terraven dokter Wonho." Ucap Hyungwon dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

Wonho turut tersenyum namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Ia paham mengapa lift ini diberi stiker berwarna merah. Bahwasanya hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat mengakses tombol-tombol penentu tujuan lift ini. Wonho bahkan tidak tahu kemana arah lift ini membawanya. Sejauh ini menurut penilaiannya, Hyungwon merupakan pemuda yang baik dan ramah. Mungkin mereka akan menjadi teman baik setelah ini.

 _Mungkin._

" _Dokter Wonho, seorang dokter terbaik yang bekerja di satuan militer angkatan laut Korea Selatan. Meraih beberapa reward atas pencapaiannya sejak pertama kali bertugas. Satu-satunya dokter yang mengirimkan namanya melalui link paling rahasia yang saya buat tuan yang mana hanya seseorang dengan kemampuan tertentu yang bisa mencapainya." Tutur Hyungwon saat ia melihat map dengan huruf 'W' tercetak di bagian depannya._

" _Aku percayakan padamu. Kukira kau sudah sangat paham mengenai prosedurnya." Hyungwon hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan mantapnya._

Hanya butuh beberapa detik hingga bel dalam lift berdenting yang berarti mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Wonho secara tiba-tiba merasa sedikit gugup. Perlahan ia menarik nafasnya agar Hyungwon tidak melihat kegelisahannya. Sementara pintu lift tak kunjung terbuka, Wonho menoleh pada Hyungwon yang berdiri dekat pintu keluar.

Hyungwon menoleh yang mana Wonho bisa melihat setengah sisi wajahnya yang tersenyum tipis. "Dokter Wonho, kuharap anda benar-benar sudah yakin dengan pilihan anda." Ujar Hyungwon, tangannya mengetuk beberapa tombol pada panel.

Wonho mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Hyungwon, ia hanya tersenyum tanpa sepatah kata.

"Hanya ada dua pilihan ketika anda memilih masuk ke tempat ini. Pertama, bertahan dengan menaati aturan atau…." Ucapan Hyungwon terputus bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu. Ruangan luas terhampar tanpa terlihat adanya ruangan. Hanya sekat-sekat pilar yang ditumpuk berpola yang seolah menampakkan _maze_ sederhana.

"Atau anda akan berakhir di tangan pasien anda sendiri dokter." Tambah Hyungwon sembari member isyarat pada Wonho untuk mengikutinya.

 _Aku tahu._

*..*

Dear Reader….(kalo ada yang minat baca sih).

Saya kembali mencoba menuangkan ide yang terbang2 di kepala setelah sekian lama gak nulis fiksi disini.

Karena factor kerjaan dan tugas yang padat mungkin ga bisa update cepet.(itu juga kalo pada minat sih, kalo gak pada baca ya saya anggap nyampah di akun aja^_^).

Ide awal bukan pake member monsta x tapi karena beberapa alasan jadi dibuat fiksi monsta x yang salah satunya adalah si wonho. Dan juga belum banyak yang buat fiksi dengan cast monsta X. Idenya jadi lancer karena diganti cast.(lebay)

Semoga yang berkenan baca fiksi ini bisa menikmati kisahnya dan juga meninggalkan jejaknya. Atau masukan juga boleh. Banyak baca fiksi tapi gak juga bikin saya pinter menulis. Kemampuannya hanya segini adanya.

Saya mencoba buat editing beberapa part tapi udah buntu jadi ya map pemirsah jika kurang apik dan kurang greget hasilnya.

Terima kasih.


End file.
